Wild Flower
by attiebear118861
Summary: Bella finds a new side of Edward that she wishes would have been kept secret. Will Jasper be able to save her before it is to late. *WARNING* Violence and Sexual assault will happen in this story, It wont be very detailed but there will be mention's of it and the emotions while it is happening. This is a AU and it takes place after the wedding. some femslash and poly also.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey guy's this is my first Twilight fanfiction story and I really hope you like it, I would just like to warn you not that there is going to Violence, Cussing and Sex in this story. If you do not like it then do not read :) I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Thank you.! Don't forget to favorite/Follow and Revie! -Attiebear**

Jasper's POV:

I knew something was wrong when I saw her walk in, they had come back a few day's early from their honeymoon in order to 'Move to their new home' but i knew it was a lie, just yesterday Esme had gotten a call saying the cleaners were going to be charging a lot more than normal. Edward and Bella had went straight to his room but was clear that he needed to hunt.

I was sitting in the living room reading one of my favorite books again, well i wasn't really reading, just staring blankly at the bages. Rose and Emmett were busy playing video games in front of me and no one had seen Alice since she ran off with some guy for the week. I bit down on my lip as i saw Bella come in with Edward, he had a grip on her upper arm but dropped it as soon as he was in the room. Bella kept her eyes low, as I tried to read her emotions i could feel fear, regret… anger. My eyes flickered up to her then down to my book. Edward had turned to Rose "Will you keep an eye out for Bella?" Rose simply nodded and continued yelling at Emmet about the game.

Edward had pulled Bella away firmly by her wrist, causing something in me to grow angry. He shouldn't be holding her that tightly, he could break something for crying out loud. I worked hard to block my thoughts, knowing he wouldn't go hunt if he heard them. Bella came back in a few moments later rubbing the wrist he had been holding and laid down on the couch, her back to us all, she had pulled her legs up close to her chest and just laid there, in a little ball.

Rosalie's POV

I looked up when I heard Jasper whisper my name, he had a strange look on his face I went to ask what was wrong but he put his finger to his lips to shush me before pointing to Bella. I looked over and frowned, her shirt was up slightly in the back and there had been a big bruise "Bella honey, did you fall?" I asked softly, tracing my finger over it. It had to be new. Bella suddenly flinched away from me and reached behind to pull her shirt down forcefully. "Yes" Is all she said, her voice distant and cold. I sighed "Here why don't we go have Carlisle make sure you didn't break anything?" I still spoke calmly. I gasped as Bella stood up "No. I am fine. I will be in Edwards room." She yelled at me, My eyes turned dark as I stood up to shout back but my arms were quickly grabbed by Jasper who just looked at me and shook his head.

Jasper's POV

I hadn't expected Bella to react how she did, even though I could feel her emotions it still caught me off guard. As Bella went up stairs I turned Rose around "Something is wrong with her, I can feel it" I said quietly, Emmet had stood up and walked over to his "I haven't told anyone but i overheard her and Edward arguing when they first go here, she had threatened to tell the family something but he had caught on to my thoughts and told her it wasn't the time to speak. I was surprised that she listened." He tried speaking quietly, Suddenly Rose stiffened "Edward just got back, try not to think about it." She mumbled and grabbed Emmett's hand, walking towards the door with him. Edward came through the door, his eyes still quite dark. Edwards eye's moved to the couch "Where is she?" He asked, I could feel that he was trying to stay calm. but it wasn't working, I could feel his anger. I walked over and looked at him "Bella said she was going up to your room, she looks like she wasn't feeling very well and needed some sleep" I watched his eyes as he tried reading my mind, growling lowly when all he got was war flashbacks. I smirked a bit as he ran up stairs. Rose and Emmett looked at me, Rose moving to my head to whisper "Stay here" to me before shouting up to tell Edward the three of us were going hunting. There was no answer and she sighed, shaking her head before leaving. Silently i went up to my study that was right next door to Edwards room, I could hear them talking at first, he sounded mad.

Bella's POV

I looked up when the bedroom door up, fear suddenly consuming my whole body. Shit, he looked mad. Edward walked over to me "Stand up." he ordered, but i didn't listen, he growled and walked over, grabbing my arms forcefully "Edward please let go" but he didn't, he just tightened his grip tightening "Edward…" I whimpered trying to get away, suddenly he pushed me up against the wall "I told you to stay down there with Rose. Did i not!" He yelled at me, probably because we were alone, he would never let the family know something was wrong. Edward grabbed my face and gripped it hard, I knew he would leave marks "Edward I came up here to be alone. I didn't think coming up to your room wouldn't be a problem" I spoke softly. Edward just laughed "If i wanted you in here alone i would have put you in here and not left you down there. You will not disobey me or it will be your worst nightmare." He growled into his chest, suddenly letting go of me, dropping me onto the floor.

I whimpered as I pulled myself up, moving my hair behind my head as he sat down at his piano "Go make yourself food and stay out of the way." He demanded and I nodded, walking quickly out of the room before the tears began falling. I walked down to the kitchen and grabbed out a can of soup.

Jasper's POV

I had heard it all but knew there was nothing I could do, I got up when i heard her leave the room and hopped out my window, walking at human speed to the door that lead into the kitchen. When I walked in I frowned, she was stirring tomato soup at the stove but her mind wasn't there, she was off in her own world and hadn't even realized the soup was starting to burn, I walked over slowly as to not started her and gently took the spoon and pan out of her hands, dumping it in the sink before washing it down the drain. She looked at me confused and I smiled "You can't eat burnt soup Bella, here have a seat and Ill cook you something" She was hesitant at first but then nodded, sitting down on the stool, her eyes never meeting mine as she stared at her hands.

I could see the broken capillaries on her face that would surely become darker over the next few hours. As I set down a bowl of soup and a small plate that had a grilled cheese sandwich on it I frowned "Bella what's wrong" I asked softly, seeing the tears roll down her face but she quickly wiped them away "Nothing… I-I'm fine" she whispered. Lie. I sighed and gently ran my fingers over her cheek where the marks were, her eyes moved up to meet mine for a moment before going back down to her food. I continued to stand across from her for a moment, moving my eyes down her arms to the hand marks. I must have been thinking about them longer than I wanted because within minutes Edward was down stairs handing her a long sleeve shirt and glaring at me before speaking with her "Bella honey I remember you saying you were cold." Bella didn't answer for a moment before taking the shirt and tossing it onto the counter "I am fine" she said softly, swirling the spoon around her soup. Suddenly though Edward has his hands on her sides "Well you feel cooler than normal, I think you should put it on" And thats when I was hit with her emotions, she was in pain.. but i didn't know why, Slowly I walked over and grabbed Edward's hand and yanked it up, I could smell the blood on Bella's side from where his nails were dug in but it didn't bother me. I had to protect her. "How dare you lay a hand on her" In one quick motion I had my hand on his throat and him pressed up against the wall when I heard Esma Gasp and Carlisle grab my arm, talking calmly.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews! They really helped me out! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to Review/Favorite and Follow! Thankie 3 -Attiebear**

_Previously: "How dare you lay a hand on her" In one quick motion I had my hand on his throat and him pressed up against the wall when I heard Esme Gasp and Carlisle grab my arm, talking calmly. _

Jasper's POV

, I looked up at Edward before dropping him, my eyes shooting over to where Bella was now being helped by Rose, tears rolling down her face "Emmett go get your car warmed up for Bella. Rose go pack her a bag and get things that are important." I walked over to Bella and lifted her face a bit "Honey how about I take you up to put some band aids on your side and then get you away from him?" I asked softly, looking into her sad eyes before they shot over to Edward who was now growling. She stood up and nodded, more tears filling her eyes before she took the hand I was holding out for her.

As i was leading Bella out of the kitchen Edward decided to grab her arm and pull her to him, I growled deeply and went to help her but Rose beat me to it, she grabbed him by the hair and pulled hard, bringing her other hand to under his chin "Let her go Edward." Carslile and Esme stood behind all the others, very confused. Edward let go of Bella and she rushed out of the room, with me right behind her.

Rosalie's POV

We had just gotten near the house when we heard what Jasper said to Edward, as we ran towards the house I could smell Bella's blood but luckily it was faint. I ran into the house followed closely by Emmett and Carslile, Seeing the way Jasper was holding Edward up in the air made me feel some what better, I had ignored the rest of what was said as I moved over to Bella, running my fingers on her face lightly "Shh its okay" I whispered as i wiped her tears, Emmett moved to the other side of her, as a protective big brother should.

Jasper's POV-

I slid my hand into Bella's before moving a arm around her waist, running with her in my arms up to the bathroom, gently I picked we up and set her on the counter "Are you sure it's not bothering you" She mumbled in a quiet, broken voice, I looked up into her eyes "Bella honey.. No.. All I want is to take care of you" I said soothingly as I lifted her shirt, seeing the 4 small, bleeding marks on her delicate skin, I sighed heavily as I slowly began cleaning them, putting the tissue with a little blood on it down the toilet before putting the band aids on. "There ya' go darlin', good as new" I smiled, letting my southern accent come out a bit, she smiled a weak smile before taking my hand I offered her.

I could feel that she was still very nervous "Bella wait.." I said softly, turning her around "I will not let him hurt you again.. What he did to you in the room earlier was wrong and i may not know what he did over your honeymoon but I know it changed you, it made you shut down and block out everything so you wouldn't hurt.. But you are cracking Bella.. I can feel your pain and depression" My fingers lifted her chin a bit so she would look at me "I can see it in your eyes, the ones that use to shine with happiness now dull with regret." I moved my thumb slowly and whipped away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks before kissing them and opening the door, my arm around her. Bella stopped suddenly at the sight of Edward standing there with his arms crossed, growling "Bella get away from him." Edward hissed as he made a grab for her but I pushed Her behind me, feeling her hands gripping onto my shirt. I shook my head at him "you don't get it do you?" I asked coldly, standing straighter, he wasn't going to touch my Bella. Woe. My Bella? I thought for a moment then smirked.

Pulling bella to my other side as we moved past Edward and down the steps, I could feel Bella's shaking body against me "Shhh it's okay" I said softly and kissed her head lightly as we walked out the door and into the car.

Rosalie's POV

When I saw Bella come outside gripping onto Jasper I knew Edward opened his stupid mouth again. I walked over slowly and Bella instantly went into my arms "Sweetie he can't hurt you anymore… Carlisle said he is going to keep him busy and give us time to leave" I slowly moved my hands to smooth her hair, noticing Jasper slide his hand up and down her back as she began crying into my shoulder. I looked up at Jasper and sighed heavily "How about Bella sits in the back with me?" I asked him softly and he nodded. letting me take her.

I felt bad, I have been so meat to Bella yet she is taking comfort in me being around her too. I looked up as Jasper helped Bella into the back seat then he got into the passenger seat, letting Emmett drive. I noticed right away that when Jasper got into the car she move her hand through the seats and held onto his shirt, closing her eyes with her head rested against the seats.

**A/N- Hey guys! I figured i would stop the chapter there, If i would have kept going then i would have probably been like 3 times as long… but i will definitely be updating SOON! :) **

**Also, In this story I am going to have Rose and Bella be best friends, practically inseparable. Rose/Emmett are mates also :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thank you so much for the Reviews! I am really glad people are liking this story so much! I have wanted to do a bella/Jasper fic for a while now but i didn't know where to start with it so i got to reading TONS of other fics and finally decided the kind of story that I would want to read. :) I hope you like this next chapter! I am so inspired!**

_Previously…. I felt bad, I have been so meat to Bella yet she is taking comfort in me being around her too. I looked up as Jasper helped Bella into the back seat then he got into the passenger seat, letting Emmett drive. I noticed right away that when Jasper got into the car she move her hand through the seats and held onto his shirt, closing her eyes with her head rested against the seats._

Bella's POV-

I must have fallen asleep on our way to… wherever it is we are going.. Because i woke in the car, alone at a gas station. I sat up a bit and looked around before opening my car door "Jasper?" I called out, crossing my arms over my chest as I began walking inside the little mini mart. I jumped slightly when I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around my waist "Darlin' you should have waited by the car" He smiled as he kissed my head, I felt my body relax against him "I was looking for you" i said softly and he nodded, walking me inside.

Once we were inside he took me over to Rose who was getting me tons of snacks "Bella why don't you and Jasper go get you at least a day's worth of drinks ok?" She said softly and smiled "Okay" I nodded to her and walked off with Jasper still with me "Where are we going?" I turned to him, looking up into his eyes, he smiled softly and slid out hands together "We are going to my house no one knows about, when we left i thought we were going to go to my ranch in texas but Emmett said that was the first place Edward will look, so we are going to my house in Hawaii, we are getting on once we get to LA" He spoke gently to me and I nodded "Can you sit in the back with me?" I moved and started getting some soda's, teas and then water.

Once we made it back into the car and started out way back I found myself laying my head on Jasper's lap, closing my eyes again. I could feel his hand sliding through my hair, over the little short hairs near the back of my ear "Bella what happened? You are missing a lot of hair right here" he said softly, causing Rose to glance back for just a moment, I sighed softly and opened my eyes so I was looking up at him, my hand lightly playing with the bottom of his shirt. "I suppose I should tell you guy's what happened on the honeymoon" I whispered, knowing they would all hear me, Jasper looked down at me and brushed all hair off my neck and face "If you are ready to" he spoke gently.

_**~Bella's Flashback~**_

_I couldn't believe my eyes "Edward this place is so beautiful" I cooed as he set me down inside the door, he smiled and kissed my head before disappearing off into the house, leaving me to explore. I walked through the rooms and looked around, smiling widely as I walked into what i assumed to be the master bedroom. I blushed deeply at the sight, there was edward… laying on the bed.. Naked. _

_Slowly i set my things down and walked into his open arms, feeling him start to kiss on my neck, trailing it down my body until he was at my side… I thought he was going to go lower but then I felt it.. his teeth being pushed into me "E-Edward w.." I gasped as he began to… feed. _

_I woke up a few hours later and was tied up to the bed, i could see blood on the sheets beside me and realized I must have blacked out from all the blood he took, I whimpered a bit which caused him to walk into the room, a smirk on his lips "Hello there Bella" he said rather oddly. I stared at him for a moment "What the hell Edward… Untie me now! I want to go home!" I spat out at him, causing him to laugh and just walk over and start trailing his fingers over my body, before I even knew it I was flipped over and Edward had his hands spreading my legs open and then he bit down on my thigh, feeding again.. This time though I tried to fight but it was no use, he was too strong. He ended up doing this for over a week, giving me just enough food and water to keep me healthy but he never once untied me, hit me when i would try and fight.. on the last day I had gotten out of the ropes though and I ran off, not even knowing where I was going, While I was running I ran into what felt like a brick wall, knocking me out. _

_What felt like a few hours later I woke up, this time I was tied up in a dark room, he came in later on to get me dressed but i tried fighting him and he kicked me in the back, over the plane ride home he kept a very firm grip on my leg, insulting me whenever he could.. _

_**~End of flashback~**_

Jasper's POV-

As I listened to Bella tell her story I felt myself grow angrier, how dare that bastard feed from her, she trusted him.. loved him even and he just used her!, I looked down at bella and sat she was just staring at my stomach, tears falling down her face. My hand slowly ran up her side under her shirt, tensing when I felt the scarred over bite mark just above her belly button "He will never… ever hurt you again Bella" I whispered, running my finger over the bite. She nodded and moved closer to me, falling back asleep after a while.

Rosalie's POV-

Once we got to LAX Emmett and I went to get our tickets, we still had about 5 hours before our flight "Bella honey how about I take you to go pick out some new clothes to wear… we need to get your bruises covered a little better than that tanktop" I frowned hoping i didn't upset her but she nodded and moved away from Jasper but looked back at him "Promise you won't go anywhere?" She asked quietly, he just simply nodded and took off his Jacket, putting it over her shoulders "Bells you are safe, go have some fun with Rose" He kissed the top of her head and smiled at her before she turned around and grabbed my hand

As Bella and I walked into the store she turned and looked at me "I wanna get my hair cut.. I want it layered and dyed.. I need something different". I smiled widely and nodded "Alright sweetie.. we will get all that done before our flight. Bella smiled a real smile, it was the first time i had seen her smile in 3 days and was glad that she wanted to make a change.

Jasper's POV-

The girls had been off shopping for over two hours now, i was starting to get worried but Emmett kept reminding me that Rose would take very good care of Bella. I was about to pull my phone out to call them when I saw Rose off in the distance, my eyes widened when I realized that Bella was the girl beside her, she looked different but still so gorgeous "Bella" I breathed out smiling as she walked up to me, she had her breath taking smile on her face, the one i hadn't seen since… well.. since her wedding day.

"Bella you look so great!" Emmett yelled as he picked her up in a hug before setting her back down, my eyes scanned over her body which was now covered in a dark blue tight dress that stopped a few inches above her knees, and had sleeves that stopped at her elbows, my eyes traveled down her long thin legs and smirked at her black cowboy boots "I like them" i laughed and stepped forward, taking the new suitcase she had from her that i assumed was filled with all her new clothes, She blushed deeply and took my hand as i offered it to her "Do you like my hair?" She asked, i could feel her doubting herself, I just smiled "It looks beautiful Bella… you will always look beautiful" I added before kissing her cheek, walking her back into the air port. Her hair was very lovely, It was now a solid black but you could see the layers in it, she now had bangs that swept to the side and she had her makeup done, but it wasn't to much… she looked… amazing.

**A/N- I promise you I will do Bella's POV with the makeover next chapter! Thank you all for reading! 3 - Attiebear**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV-

I have no idea what came over me, but i knew i needed a change. After Rose and I left the salon I was very nervous and confused but I was starting to feel a little bit better, i felt like this could be a start of a new me. I looked down at the little dress that Rose had convinced me that I looked good in and made my way over to where I saw Jasper and Emmett standing, I smiled softly at them and laughed when Emmett picked me up. I glanced down at my boots when Jasper began to speak and smiled "Thank you" I said quietly, handing him my suitcase.

I was slightly worried that Jasper hadn't said anything about my hair and honestly… i needed to know "Do you like my hair?" I asked softly, sliding my hand into his as I began walking with him, my face turning pink when he said he did.

As we walked through the airport i stayed close to him, keeping my eyes low "He won't be able to recognize me.. but he will be able to smell me" I mumbled to Jasper who looked over at me "He can't hurt you Bella… I won't let him ever lay a hand on you again" he said as he slid his hand up and cupped my cheek. I looked into his eyes and nodded softly, biting my lip as I went to lean into press my lips to his. Just before our lips met I heard Emmett yell for us to hurry up and I pulled away, blushing deeply "I-I'm so sorry.. it .. it was just .. im sorry" I said as I quickly walked off towards Rose and Emmett.

Jasper's POV-

I stood there for a moment after Bella walked off, trying to compose myself, I looked up as Emmett walked over towards me grinning and i growled "You couldn't have waited one more minute!" he huffed and moved past him, bumping his shoulder hard with mine as I followed Rose and Bella to our gate, Emmett following like a sad puppy who just got yelled at. I smiled as I overheard Bella talking to rose in what she probably figured was low enough i wouldn't hear "What calonge does Jasper wear?" She asked Rose and Rose smirked "I don't know why?" She looked down at her before they linked arms "He smells devine" Bella giggled out and I just smiled, shaking my head as I walked up behind them "Who does?" I asked going around them, turning my head to give Bella a little wink, causing her to blush deeply.

On the plane Bella was in a seat with me while Rose and Emmett sat more in the back of the plane, Bella was in the middle seat and I was beside the aisle, some man was sitting beside bella by the window, Bella had brought her leg up and crossed them and I could see her inner thigh a bit, I noticed about half the bite and she must have felt me staring before her had slowly moved to cover it. I moved my eyes up to hers and saw the tears that wanted to spill over, I quickly moved my hand and slid it into hers before leaning over and whispering to her "I am the last person you have to hide your scar's from bella" She nodded and laid her head on my shoulder.

I ran little circles on her thumb before noticing the man beside her staring at her legs "Excuse me sir" I said with a smile "See my girlfriend here has never been to Hawaii and we were wondering if you would switch seats with me so She can sit by time window and I will sit in the middle?" The man looked hesitant at first but then Bella looked over and smiled "I would sure love to see everything as we land and take off!" She cooed and the man nodded standing up, I had let him out of the isle and helped Bella into her seat then settled into mine, letting the male settle.

Rosalie's POV-

I had gotten up to 'use the bathroom' but i really just needed to check on Bella and Jasper, when I walked down the aisle I expected them to be sitting there talking but Bella was asleep, her face was pressed into Jasper's neck and he had his head resting on hers, pretending to be asleep.

He must of smelt that I was close because he opened his eyes and smiled at me "Hey Rose" he said quietly, trying not to disturb Bella. I smiled "Hey Emmett want's to speak with you, I will sit and keep Bells company" He looked at me then and her, biting his lip "Alright.. here give me your Jacket" he said softly and I nodded, sliding it off and handing it to him, he folded it up and put it against the window, gently moving her over against it. I smiled as he stood up, putting his own jacket over her then walked off to Emmett, I smiled and sat down, looking at the male beside us quickly before turning my attention back to Bella who was still asleep, sighing as I put my hands together on my lap, I really hated long flights.

Jasper's POV-

As I walked over to sit with Emmett I could feel his nervousness "What's up?" I asked softly as I sat in the seat that was Rose's. Emmett looked over at me and sighed "Dude Edward is going to be coming after us and we both know he will find her, we need a plan.. there isn't good hunting in Hawaii" He looked concerned, I sighed and nodded "I know Em but we have to lay low there for about a week or two and then we will move again, I can buy a house somewhere and use a fake name or I can call some old friends up… We will keep her safe"

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up seeing Rose "Why aren't you with Bella?" I asked as I stood up. Rose sighed and pointed to the bathroom and I nodded, heading back to our seat. As I was on my way back I could hear her crying, it was too quiet for human ears to hear but we were able to. I instantly walked to the door and tapped on it "Bells, It's Jasper" I saw it open and i could nearly feel my heart shatter, She had makeup running down her face and she had her dress pulled up just above where the scar was.

I walked into the very small bathroom and shut the door, pulling her into my arms "Honey whats wrong?" I moved her bangs out of her eyes, cupping her cheek as she looked up at me and began to speak "I loved him so much Jasper.. I trusted him with me, I trusted him never to hurt me.. but I was never his mate…" I sighed ….. You got that right darlin ….. I thought to myself and ran my fingers over her cheek, she turned her head down and pointed out her leg "I have several of them.. one on my side, one on my thigh… one on my ass" She sobbed out and looked back up "I hate them… they don't show my accomplishments like yours… or what I have been through.. the show how stupid I was" She sniffled trying to stop crying.

I couldn't take anymore of her crying, she was breaking me. Slowly I went down onto my knees and pressed a kiss to the Bite mark on her thigh "Bella they make you unique, they are beautiful and they make it so you have a story to tell... I think they make you tough and survivor" She nodded but kept crying, I moved my hands and pulled her dress up so I could kiss the one on her side, slowly I turned her around and found the one she had on her butt cheek, kissing it softly before i stood back up and helped her pull her dress down "I will kiss them every single night until you are able to stand looking at them, until you realize that they will never be ugly" I whispered as she looked into my eyes, I could see the blush on her face as she wrapped her arms around my neck and held herself to me. "Thank you" I heard her whisper against my neck before kissing it lightly.

**A/N- I really hope you liked this chapter :3 I had a lot of fun writing the moments between Jasper and Bella 3 Please Review/Favorite and Follow me and My story! -Attiebear**


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper's POV-

We had gotten to the house a few day's ago and things were going smoothly. Bella had sat down and talked to Rose about things that were bothering her and she was starting to grow closer to me, tonight we were sitting on the couch, she was leaning against me and my arm was around her. I lightly trailed my fingertips up and down her arm as she spaced out at the tv. "Bells…" I said softly causing her to look up, I smiled at her "How would you like to go out and explore the town? I think there is a beach festival tonight. I grinned when she stood up fast "That sounds perfect!" she cooed before calling for Rose to go up stairs with her.

Bella POV-

When I got up stairs I was thrilled "Rose" I cooed and giggled as she walked into me, I slowly went up to her ear and whispered "I want to look perfect tonight" She smiled and nodded before taking me into the bathroom, starting to straighten my hair and do my makeup.

When she was done with my hair and makeup I walked into the bathroom and smiled, sliding into a bikini top and bottom, followed by a black floor length skirt that had a cut down my left leg and rested low on my hips. "Crop top or tank top?" I asked rose and she just smiled, walking over with a red and white striped crop top that really only covered my boobs and a little below. "I look amazing" I breathed out and smiled, Rose nodded and hugged me "You do look amazing Bells! Jasper won't be able to concentrate on anything else!" She cooed and kissed my head before i slid my sandals on and walked out to where Emmett and Jasper, Emmett grinned and walked over, picking up up before he twirled me around saying i looked wonderful.

Jasper's POV-

When Bella walked out of the room it was if my heart had began to beat again. As Emmett put her down I walked over and smiled softly "Bella, you look beautiful" I said as I lightly kissed her cheek "Are you ready?" I smiled holding my hand out before she took it, blushing wildly, as we walked off along the beach I looked over at her "Hawaii is one of my favorite places to swim in the water, it is always so warm" I smiled moving my arm around her waist as we walked, coming up on a table that had candles and white roses on it, she smiled softly as I took her over to the table "For you my darling" I pulled her chair out for her and watched her sit down as I took the seat across from her.

Bella's eyes studied my face for a moment "What are you thinking?" I smiled at her and she blushed and bit her lip "Just how no one has ever done anything like this for me" She smiled glancing down at her hands before moving her eyes back up to mine "Thank you Jasper.. for everything.. you… you saved me from him and I can't thank you enough" She smiled as she spoke, I slowly reached my hand across the table, taking hers "Bella I wasn't just going to stand by and let him eventually kill you when it got too much… a man should never hit a woman.. ever.." She nodded softly and leaned over to kiss my cheek.

After Bella had eaten we were back on the beach, walking along and laughing, I looked over at her as she stopped and looked up at the moon, her eyes shining before she turned to me "Lets go swim" She said suddenly as she started running into the water, pulling me with her "I love this side of you!" I laughed as I picked her up and ran into the water, jumping in with her.

Bella's POV-

When I felt the water rush over my body I squealed and laughed, holding onto him as we surfaced from the water "don't let go" I whispered against his ear softly, smiling. He looked over at me and smiled "Never Darlin'" Slowly Jasper moved me onto his back and I held on tghtly "Hold your breath" He grinned before going down under the water a way before he moved me into his arms and we floated back up "I have never dove under that fast" I laughed and looked into his eyes but he didn't answer, he seemed to be lost looking at me, Slowly I saw his eyes travel down to my lips, as he leaned closer to kiss me I squeaked at the wave about to crash over us.

When we crawled up out of the water i started laughing "Oh my gosh! I didn't think I would come come back up" I took in a deep breath and sat up, looking over at Jasper who was smiling at me "I wouldn't have let anything happen to you Bells" He stood up and took my hands, pulling me up with him before he slowly kissed my cheek "We should get home Bella, It is getting very late" he whispered before he placed a gentle kiss to my ear and pulled me into his arms, running home.

When we got home I smiled as I heard the music Rose must have been listening to "Oh I love this song!" I smiled and spun around, singing quietly along with the song, twirling again before Jasper took me in his arm's smiling, holding one hand in his and the other I placed on his shoulder, I felt his hand slip onto my lower back and he pulled me close, slowly moving with me.

Jasper's POV-

When I first saw Bella twirl I grinned, moving forward and took her into my arms to dance, I knew Rose and Emmett were watching us through the window and I smirked, winking at them before I pushed her out and spun her around, the giggle that escaped her lip's was one I haven't heard in over a year. As the song ended Bella was pressed up against my chest, looking up into my eyes with a smile. I ran my fingers over her jaw slowly before pressing my lips against hers.

I felt Bella start to kiss me back, her hands moving around my neck and up into my hair as she stood up on her toes to reach my lips better, my hands moved so they were around her waist. She pulled back a moment later looking flushed as she took in the air she needed "Thank you for a wonderful night Jasper" She said before she leaned in and kissed me gently before she took my hand and we walked inside.

Rose's POV-

As Bella walked inside I could see the grin on her face as she looked at us, I moved my eyes up to Jasper and smiled before walking over to Bella "You are soaked!" I laughed and she looked down at her outfit "We went swimming" I smiled and took her hand "Come on lets go get you ready for bed and you can tell me all about your date" I winked at her and she laughed before turning to Jasper "Movie when I am all done?" She asked softly and he nodded, "I'll be waiting" He grinned at her. She blushed and grabbed my hand before running up the stair's.

"Alright I need to know everything!" I laughed and she nodded before pulling off her wet clothes, walking into the bathroom to shower, I followed her and sat down on the counter as she began telling me about their night "Rose I really really like him" she whispered, knowing I would hear her but hoping the other's wouldn't, I smiled "I think he does too honey.."

**A/N- I am not really sure how I feel about this chapter, I had a tough time writing it but I wanted some Bella/Jasper fluff and their first kiss ^_^ Please leave some ideas about other chapters you would like to see? I plan on having some issues with Edward in the story and maybe a appearance from Jake… let me know :) **


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke up I was over the moon, my date with Jasper last night went amazingly and I was really loving Hawaii but sadly it was time for us to move out again. I walked down stairs with my backpack on and my suitcase in my hand "Alright I am all packed" I said to a empty room, knowing everyone in the house would hear me. As I walked into the kitchen I smiled "You didn't have to cook me food" I said softly as I hugged Rose from the side. She grinned and shrugged "It was no big deal, I like to cook and besides.. I heard you and Jasper talking till very late last night" She smiled "I knew you would wake up late and pack.. now sit.. eat then we will leave" She set a plate filled with eggs, bacon and toast in front of me and walked out of the room.

After breakfast I was looking out the window at the beach when I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around my waist "Jasper" I whispered and he laughed a bit, kissing my cheek "I got you something" he gently turned me around and handed me a jar with a cork "Whats this for?" I asked and smiled. He pointed out to the beach "I thought we could make a memory jar and fill it with sand and shells and sea glass" He gently kissed my cheek again before taking my hand and pulling me out onto the beach.

The plane ride felt like it would never end but when we landed in Texas I was beyond nervous "What if they don't like me" I breathed out and slid my hand into Jaspers as we walked to get our bags. He just laughed softly "Bella… They will love you.. besides.. it isn't like it is just you who doesn't know them.. Rose and Em are meeting them for the first time too" He brought my hand up to his lips to kiss it softly, causing me to blush "Alright.." I mumbled and picked up my bags, walking out to the car Emmett rented for us. I climbed into the back seat followed by rose "It is so hotttt" I groaned as i looked through my bag for some shorts, standing up on the seat so i could get my jeans down to my knees, Rose suddenly squealed out laughing 'BELLA! Those cars can see your ass!" She pulled me back down into the seat and I fell laughing loudly, seeing Emmett and Jasper shake their heads with amusement. I finally got my jeans off and my shorts on, sighing happily "There…"

I looked up as Jasper said we were almost to the house as Rose looks over at me "Bella?" She asks softly and I look over at her, smiling "Yeah Rose?" She takes a deep breath and bites her lip before she continues "You seem to be getting back to your old self and that is wonderful but I need to make sure you aren't bottling up all your emotion's … I know Jasper can feel what you are feeling but I can't and I am still very worried about you" I looked at her and nodded before moving and hugging her tightly, whispering against her shoulder "Rose.. If i told you I am not hurting that would be a lie.. I am mad.. heartbroken.. betrayed and i feel used.. I cry whenever I am alone and I know you guy's have heard me.. but when I am spending time with you.. or Emmett and especially Jasper I have too many good things happening at that moment to cry about everything he did to me.. I am scared he will find me.. and.." I trailed off clearing my throat a bit "be mad" I moved my eyes down and took a deep breath before I continued speaking "But I know you will protect me the best you can.. there is this connection I feel with you… Its.. its so hard to explain" I looked into her eyes as she hugged me, kissing my head talking softly "Oh Bella I know exactly what you mean!" I smiled at Emmett and Jasper just before Jasper spoke, saying that we arrived.

When I stepped out of the car holding hands with Jasper I smiled at the two.. red eyed vampires… Yikes.. let's hope i don't end up dinner… I laughed out loud getting a weird look from everyone "Sorry! I just thought of something funny!" I smiled shyly and turned into Jasper's arm a bit as he grinned and walked over to Peter and Char. Peter just grinned at me before he took my free hand and kissed it, letting his lips linger for a moment "Pleasure to meet you Bella" He spoke in the same southern accent as Jasper but his was much deeper. Jasper growled a bit and Peter smirked "Now now major, Is that any way to greet your captain?" He smiled and shook Jasper's hand as Charlotte gave me a big hug "Hello bella! let me just apologize now for anything my husband ever say's to… well.. any of you" she laughed then moved to greet everyone else.

So here I am, sitting on Jasper's lap reading a book while Peter and Jasper talk about how long we will be staying here, as of now it looks like it will be until we can make sure Edward is done with me. "Darlin'?" Jasper whispers as he kisses my cheek "Hmm?" I hum turning my eyes to his, his hand rubs little circles on my leg "You alright? Your emotions were all over the place" I nod and smile "Yeah I was just thinking about some stuff" Jasper nods and looks up at Peter who say's he is going to go hunt with Char, I look over at Jasper and see the dark circles under his eyes "Jazz you should go hunt.. All you should.. i could use some time alone anyways" I bite my lip smiling, Jasper is hesitant for a while "Bella I don't want something to happen while we are gone" He runs his hands up my sides, squeezing a bit. "Jazz I need some alone time" I say as I kiss his cheek then get up off of him, He sighs then nods, standing up and walking out the door with Rose and Emmett "Call if you need anything Bells, we might be a few miles out and we won't be long" Emmett states just before they all take off running.

Everyone has been gone about a hour and it has been quite peaceful, I have been reading and I even took a bubble bath, it really has helped me figure out my thoughts about Jasper, and even Edward, I can now see that he really didn't love me.. I wasnt his so called 'Mate' otherwise he wouldn't have been able to harm me like he did. My stomach rumbling brings me out of my thoughts and I sigh "Stupid stomach" I mumble to myself as I get up and walk into the kitchen, setting my book on the counter so I can start to warm up some pasta, my favorite.

While I am stirring my pasta I hear what sounds like glass breaking up stairs "Guys!?" I call out in a squeak, slowly turning off the burner I start to walk towards the stairs "Jasper… Emmett?" I bite my lip firmly "Peter?.. If you are playing games this isn't funny!" I yell up the stairs as I hear something get knocked over. Silently I run over to the phone and pick it up, dialing Jasper's phone number but suddenly I feel a pair of cold, hard arms wrap around my middle, cool breath against my neck as he whisper's "Miss me?" No. no no no… How did Edward find me.. He grabs the phone out of my hand and drops it on the ground before he covers my face with one feels like a cloth.

**A/N- Hey guy's sorry this took so long.. my computer broke and I just got a new one today :) Well i hope you like this chapter, I had a tough time writing it :( Next chapter will be Jasper POV then a little Bella, It will be mainly a filler chapter but i will try to get it up ASAP :) please follow/fav and review 3 -Attiebear**


	7. Chapter 7

**(J-POV)**

I didn't like the idea of leaving Bella home alone but I knew she needed some time alone, she has been 'babysat' -as rose so kindly put it- for the past few weeks and she needed to have time to get her thoughts in order and really try and figure out what she wants in life, who she wants in her life. But i couldn't help but feel like something was wrong during our hunt, Emmett told me that I was just being paranoid but I didn't think that I was.

As we got closer to the house I could tell something wasn't right "Can you hear Bella?" Rose asked suddenly, I snapped my head to her and pushed my gift further, trying to feel her emotions "No." i stated as i began running faster, i burst through the door, getting a strong smell of "Edward" I hissed as i tore around the house, looking for Bella, I knew she wasn't here but i had to make sure "Jasper!" Rose yelled from the kitchen, I flashed down and saw the mess "Rose! Emmett! I want you to go find a trail, I will call Peter and get her back here as soon as I can!" They were gone just as the words left my mouth, running to go find their Best friend and Sister.

**~One Month Later~**

**((J-POV)) **

It had been a month… a god damn month since that fucker took my Bella, we had nothing to go on, her trail had run cold about a mile from the house which meant he was probably in a car with her, we even tried looking for his scent at different stores all over Texas but we never found him, how the hell was he feeding my love? Was she okay… hurt… scared? … Gah! I yelled as my fist flew through the table, startling everyone in the room.

Rose and Char have not left each other's arms since Bella was taken. They both really seemed to connect with her, It was a strange connection, almost like the mating bond but just the smallest amount weaker, I know that every time they were around Bella they would feel lust, longing, hope and most of all love for her. It honestly confused me, Peter and I had been talking about it briefly and both agreed that it didn't make us upset or possessive like it would if someone else touched our mate or felt for our mate like they do… hmm… I would have to ask Carlisle.

It had been another week since the fucker took off with Bella, I was growing more impatient by the minute, I needed to find her, I could feel the pull weakening and it scared the hell out of me. I was laying on the couch with a pillow pressed to my face. Her pillow. when my phone began to ring, I pulled it out of my pocket as fast as I could and answered "Hello!" I said urgently, "Hello son, I wanted to let you know that Edward made contact with me, He needed to know some medical advice about Bella, I asked him if he needed me to come out but he said that wouldn't be necessary.. He asked me if you could close a wound on the head with Venom, I told him that you could but the scar would be a lot smaller if he were to get stitches on her. I was able to get a little bit of information out of him and I know he is in Texas still, though I cannot pinpoint where exactly." I felt pure rage go through me, Rose quickly grabbed the phone before I could smash it and thanked Carlisle, letting him know that we would be in contact very very soon. I looked up and noticed Peter getting to work on trying to find any properties that edward or any Cullen may have had in Texas, I was boiling.

**Hey guy's … Sorry about the cliffhanger but I have been very stuck with writing, I have a outline but every time i write out the paragraphs i just get stuck on how to word everything.. Please Review… it really gives me motivation! Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N- Surprise! :D You all have a new chapter so soon! And guess whatt 3 I wrote out the outline of the next chapter and probably will end up writing it tonight! I hope you all enjoy this, I really like this chapter (The way i wrote It I mean… the events are the worst :( )) Anyways I hope you all enjoy! Thank you all so much for your reviews… they all really helped me write this chapter and get it out, without them I probably wouldn't have gotten this chapter out for a few weeks… anyways… thank you! -Attiebear**

**BPOV- **

I have no idea how long it have been since Edward took me, at first I had tried to fight him but he was just too strong, and he kept me so weak, only giving me two bottles of water and a few slices of bread a day, I could feel my ribs now without even sucking it, this man was not the one I is in love with. I am so scared.

The room he has been keeping me in is dark and so hot, i can feel drips of water sometimes but have no idea where they are coming from, whenever he opens the door I get a rush of light and cold air but it only lasts a few seconds.

The things he has done to me make me sick… I am nothing but a pet to him… a slave.

_**~Flashback~ Trigger Warning**_

_I woke up with my head pounding, I could feel my sweat running down my naked back and my lips were so dry they hurt "Hello?" I called out in a hoarse voice, coughing right after. After my coughing fit was done I noticed movement in the corner "Hello?" I whispered, suddenly i felt cold arms wrap around my hips, I tried pulling away but they pulled me back "Hello love" Edward purred against my ear, causing a sickening shiver to go through my body "I-I want J-Jazz" I croaked out, tears stinging my eyes, Edward scoffed, gripping his nails into my side a little "You are mine Isabella! Mine!" He roared, before I knew it he had me pinned onto my back, doing things to my body as I screamed for him to stop, thrashing around under him "G-Get off of me you bastard!" I spit into his face, only to cause him to smack me them violently plunge into me, his teeth marking up my skin to feed. _

_**~End of Flashback~**_

I was brought out of my horrible memories by the door flying open, Edward tossed a bottle of water at me and two slices of bread, he moved over and sat beside me to make sure I ate, he started doing this after he found out I didn't eat the food he left me the first couple times;

_**~Flashback~ **_

_Edward walked into the small room with my water and bread, he tossed them at me and went to walk out when he noticed the bottles of water that I didn't drink, sitting next to moldy bread, I don't think I have ever seen his eyes so dark before as he turned and looked at me "Is this now good enough you selfish whore!" He hissed as he came over and grabbed me by the throat "You will eat Isabella!" he shouted and grabbed the water, gripping my throat harder so I was forced to open my mouth, gasping for the air I needed, He started pouring the water down my throat, I was gagging on it, trying desperately to get it down, He finally dropped my after 1 and a half bottles, leaving the room with me, crying on the floor._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

I looked over to where Edward was running his fingertips along my breast, making me sick to my stomach as they grazed my nipple "Please stop this" I whimpered out, looking at him "I want to just go home… I hurt so mad… you ruined me Edward… let me leave" I pleaded, he scoffed and glared at me "I will let you leave when I am done with you whore." He growled, I whimpered. "Let me go!" I yelled this time, I am sick of being his little sex toy, I am sick of being his meal and I am sick of him hurting me. I pushed away from him just to be pulled back harshly against his stone chest "Fuck you!" I screamed at him, flailing my arms and legs anywhere I can, spitting and screaming as loud as my body will let me, I knew I was driving him crazy, I wanted him to kill me, I am beyond done!

Edward roared in fury and flashed so he was hovering over me, but i didn't stop, I needed this to end. Suddenly i felt stinging pain down the side of my face, I gasped as I looked at his hand, seeing it in a claw shape, my blood dripping from his nails, I began to feel dizzy, I could faintly hear him on the phone before I felt my arms be held down and burning on my face "Oh god!" I screamed out, my eyes trying to focus on Edward sealing my wounds before the darkness took over me

**JPOV- **

I looked up as Peter ran into the room, holding paper in his hand "Edward purchased a property just out of Dallas, It is in the woods but close enough to town so he can hopefully get things for Bella." I ran over and took the paper from him then looked towards everyone "He bought this while they were on their honeymoon, He had planned to run with her anyway!" I yelled before I took off, I could feel the others behind me but I needed to get to My Mate, I didn't look at the sighs, I simply followed the pull in my chest.

As we drew closer to the home I could smell him but couldn't hear anything inside the home, My chest hurt as we moved towards the house, busting into the door, the women went in first in search of Bella, our Bella. I was about to go inside and help look when I felt his emotions getting stronger ~_Rage-Possessiveness-Fear~ _ I took off towards where I felt him, I needed to end this, He would not hurt My mate again!

I looked behind me to see Emmett and Peter following, we would get him. I pushed myself faster when I saw him, his eyes widened and he began turning the other way but I jumped, landing right on his back, I began pounding his head into the ground, cracks appearing on his shoulders, I was going to make this last. But then in a moment everything changed, I heard the one thing I had been longing to hear "Rose I found her!" I heard Char yell, I needed to get to her to make sure she is alright. I moved my hands around Edwards jaw and pulled, his head coming off easily, I tossed the head at Peter and stood up "Finish and burn him!" I yelled before I took off towards the house.

**A/N Thank you all for reading :) I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Follow/Favorite and Review -Attiebear**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- Hope you all like it c: **

**JPOV-**

As I got to the house I went running to the door but stopped suddenly to Char coming out, her face was stone but I could feel her emotions going everywhere "Where is she?" I asked quickly, trying to get around her. I looked up as she moved out of the way to rose coming out of the house, Bella had her head pressed against her shoulder, she looked so thin and she was naked, I could see the scar's littering her beautiful body, I could see the dried blood all over her and the dirt, her hair was a mess and you could easily see her spine and shoulder blades, the gap between her legs were her lovely thighs used to fill. That bastard was barely feeding her, I growled lowly, causing her to flinch and Rose hold her tighter to her body.

Char looked at me then to the truck that Emmett was driving up in "Jasper walk with me to go have Emmett give us his shirt, It is the longer than yours and will cover her up" I nodded and followed Char to the truck where Peter and Emmett met us by the passenger door, Emmett taking off his shirt already.

I took the shirt and went to turn around but Char stopped me and began speaking in a soft tone "I don't think she has seen her face… don't say anything about it" She whispered, I looked into her eyes then moved over to Bella and Rose. Rose looked at me and smiled sadly "Bella honey… Jasper has a shirt for you.. the shirt is Emmett's so it is okay.." She spoke softly, Bella lifted her head and Rose helped her turn around, keeping her hands on her waist. I held in the growl that wanted to leave my lips as I took in her body, her breasts had many bite marks on them that looked to be sealed with venom, she also had lots of bruises, most in the shape of hand prints. I slowly reached out to her, her hair was surrounding her face so I couldn't see it, Rose held her hips while I gently slid the shirt over her head, moving my hands to her arms to gently help her put them in the holes in the shirt.

I was about to move away to guide them to the truck but Bella reached out before she flung herself at me, pressing her face against my neck before she began to cry "Bella, baby please look at me… I need to see your eyes" I whispered softly, my hands spread across her back, kissing her head, she slowly looked up at me, tears falling down her face "I have you now… I will never let anything happen.. ever" I whispered, Bella nodded and I slowly moved her hair out of her face, my eyes skimming over the three long scratch marks going from her temple down to her Jaw, just missing her eye, I could tell that the fucker sealed it with Venom. I smiled softly and looked into her eyes "Beautiful" I whispered as I lightly kissed her scarred skin "Lets go home" I whispered and slowly picked up, wrapping her legs around my waist with my hands on her waist, Rose walked in front of us and got into the back seat of the car then waited for us to slide in with her.

Everyone got situated in the car before Peter took off, Rose had moved closer so she could hold Bella's hand, I smiled at the two of them, they were so close now and I knew it had to do with their strange connection "Jazz" Bella spoke softly, her voice dry and strained, I looked down at her and held her a little tighter "Yes Bella?" I asked softly, she took a moment to answer but finally did after a few minutes "C-Can Rose h-help me s-shower?" She asked so quiet if I wasn't a vampire I don't think I would have heard. I looked over at Rose and nodded to her, she smiled gratefully and squeezed Bella's hand "I would love to help you honey" Rose moved and kissed Bella's shoulder lightly.

**RPOV- **

After we got home I helped Jasper get Bella out of the car before I took her upstairs, I heard the other down stairs whispering with Char about the room we found her in and I heard Emmett say that he was going to go get fast food for Bella. I walked with her into the bathroom "Bella honey… I am going to turn you around to see the mirror… i need to you remember that you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I promise you Jasper made that bastard pay… we all love you so much ok?" She looked confused but nodded, I slowly turned her around, watching her face closely. I watched as her eyes drifted to the scar, her breath catching in her throat as she brought her hand up to lightly touch it "O-oh god" She whispered before she moved her hand to cover her mouth, silently crying.

I looked away for a moment but kept one hand on her waist, turning my body so I could turn on the water, I helped her tug her shirt off "Do you need help in the shower too Bella? I may have to get in there with you if you do" I turned her around gently and looked into her eyes, she nodded softly and whimpered "I-I don't want to see the rest of the s-scars" she started crying a little harder, I could hear Jasper run up the stairs so I spoke at a normal tone "I will help you in the shower so you don't have to see them… I will help you as many times as you want until you are ready" I gently kissed her cheek and slid my clothes off, then spoke through the door "Jasper will you get each of us some PJ's and undergarments, get bella a sports bra from her bag and make sure she has a long sleeve shirt and long yoga pants ok?" I heard him yell okay from outside the door.

Slowly I helped Bella get into the shower and began to wash her body with the strawberry soap, I was running the washcloth over her back "God Bella I am so happy we found you… I was so lost without you here" I whispered feeling venom burn my eyes, I felt her slide her arms around my neck and hug me tighter as she whispered "I missed you so much Rose" I gently kissed her shoulder and held her close "I love you Bells" I whispered, hearing her sniffle "I love you too"

After I got bella out of her shower and Dressed I took her into bed where Jasper brought and Emmett brought up her food, I could hear Peter and Char say that they were going to go out hunting and would be back in the morning. Emmett sat in the chair across the room with his hands on his lap, he gave me a small smile while Jasper sat down on Bella's left side, setting her food out on her lap and I sat on the end of the bed, running my fingers over her calf gently, Bella picked at her food a little bit, only eating about half the small burger and a few fries, after I took her food away and tossed the bag over to Emmett to throw away, my attention was turned back to Bella as she spoke for the first time since her shower "C-Can you and J-Jasper ho-hold me please while I sleep?" She whispered, I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces "Oh honey yes I will cuddle you and I guarantee that Jasper, Emmett and I will not be leaving this room tonight" I kissed her head softly and moved up to her side, laying down with my my arm around her waist, Jasper moved down a little too and she laid her head on his chest, drifting to sleep rather quickly.

Emmett had come over to sit next to me and play with my hair a while after Bella fell asleep, I was gazing down at Bella, I knew Jasper was looking at me as he studied my emotions, I glanced up and raised a brow at him, he smiled and shrugged a little "Rose… what do you feel about Bella?" He whispered quietly, I couldn't control the smile on my face "I feel like she is my mate.. but its different.. like.. maybe Bella, Char and I are mates but you and Peter are not my mates and Emmett and Peter arent Bella's mates and You and Emmett are not Char's mate, but the three of us.. are mates" I bit my lip "Does that make sense?" I looked up and saw him smile and nod "Yes It does, I am not jealous when you touch her and I am pretty sure that I wouldn't be if Char touched her… but I would kill Peter or Emmett if they held her and caressed her body like you have" Jasper looked down and smiled, I turned and looked at Emmett "This is okay with you right?" I smiled and kissed his lips softly, he nodded and grinned "I couldn't be happier… it just means that we will all be together forever, you three can be the ones that change Bella when she is ready." Jasper and I both smiled and continued holding our Mate, his finger lightly tracing over her scar on her face "I am so sorry" I heard him whisper to her.

**A/N- I hope you all liked this chapter :D **

**I hope ya'll understand what I mean about the mates thing … but ill try and explain it a little better **

**Rose-Bella-Charlotte are all mates**

**Rose and Emmett are true mates**

**Bella and Jasper are true Mates**

**and Peter and Charlotte are true mates. The boy's are not mated with the other girls at all, just their one :) but all the women are mated together… Make since? please review what you think about that! Review/follow/fav please 3 : -Attiebear **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- This is just a little filler chapter, I need to write the outline for the next chapter still but I am at a loss.**

**BPOV- **

I woke up feeling two set's of arms around me, I slowly opened up my eyes to Rose and Jasper sitting beside me, I look at both of them then close my eyes, last nights events all coming back to me "Is…?" I trailed off, chewing on my lower lip; Jasper must have known what I was going to ask because he was the first one to speak "Yes Bella… hes gone" I nodded, relief filling my body "Where are the others?" I was speaking very quiet, knowing they will hear me, Rose moved some hair out of my face gently as she answered this time "Well, Peter and Char are on their way back from a hunting trip in LA and Emmett went to go get you more food, when Char gets back her and I will be heading to the store to stock up the house with everything you need and then everyone is going to relax and watch movies this weekend, we need to fatten you up a little" She smiled at the last part and I couldn't help but Chuckle, I turned back towards Jasper and bit my lip "I missed you guys" I whispered as I buried my face in his neck, taking in his scent, feeling his arms fully snake around my waist while Rose moved out of the room for a moment "I know Darlin', we missed you so much" he kissed my hair softly, letting me cry against his chest.

**JPOV:**

**One would think that it would bother me that my Mate had two other mates, but really it doesn't, I know that Charlotte and Rosalie will protect Bella with everything they have, I know that if something were to ever happen to me that she would be safe with them, in a way it gives me peace. Last night while I held her with Rose while she slept I could feel how calm Bella's emotions were and I am sure if Char was here with us then she would have slept perfectly. **

**~One Week Later~**

Bella has really started to look healthier, she is still very very thin but she has her color back. Right now I am sitting with the guy's at the table, listening to them go on and on about trying out different human sports that they think they would be great at but my focus is on my Mate, seeing how she acts around her other mates, a few day's ago Bella had asked me how I felt about the whole .. weird .. mating thing between her and the girls and I told her exactly how I felt about it, which seemed to help make her feel less guilty about the pull she feels towards them. Rose had been talking to her and telling her that it is okay. Bella doesn't talk to Peter and Emmett much, she is very wary when they are in the room and seems to cling to me or one of the girls, Peter thinks it has to do with what he did to her and it kills me that It he may be right.

Bella hasn't really told anyone what happened while Edward had her, everytime she tell's us that she is ready she ends up shutting down.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Bella's breathy voice "That feels wonderful" I looked up to see that she was facing Rose, and Char was behind her, Char running her fingers through Bella's hair, Rose was trailing her lip's over Bella's scarred face gently, I could feel the lust growing in the guy's as we all sat and watched our mates together, they seemed to know exactly what each other needed. .

**RPOV- **

The last week had been about the same, and I tried to be with Bella as much as possible, I only left at night while she slept so she could be with Jasper and I could go be with Emmett. When I went into that room I knew exactly what he had done to her, I could smell it in the room, I could smell he dried blood, the sex, the bucket she had to use the bathroom in. The room was a mess… it was dusty, hot, musky.. and no place that our Bella should have been.

_**Flashback~ **_

"_Bella!" I called out through the house, hoping that she would hear me. I followed her heart beat towards kitchen, looking around for a door, I tilted my head and closed my eyes, listening for the direction of her heart. "There!" I yelled pointing towards the fridge, Char instantly moved forward and pushed it out of the way, bringing a steel door into view. i pulled the door open and watched as Bella scrambled to the corner of the room that had a old dirty mattress and some rags for blankets "Bella.. It's Rosalie.. Come on honey" I walked forward, reaching out to her, I could see the scars that littered her legs and that she was naked, She looked up at me and I had to stuffle my gasp "Come on sweetie, Jasper is outside with the guys… we won't let him get you" I got down on my knees and gently took her hands, She whimpered before she threw herself at me, her arms wrapping around my neck, I picked her up and nodded at Char, talking at vampire speed so Bella wouldn't hear "Go tell Jasper about her scars.. tell him she is okay" I whispered and began taking Bella outside, my hands firmly on her back. _

_**~End of Flashback~ **_

That day was one of the worst days of my life, seeing my mate go through something I know far too much about, I moved a little so I could kiss her scars, hearing her soft sigh I smiled, cupping her face "Beautiful" I whispered before lightly pressing my lips to hers in our first kiss

**A/N- Hey guy's, I am looking for suggestions on stuff that happens in the story.. What would you guy's like to see? Should Bella have a baby? Do you think her and Jasper should get married before or after she is changed? I was thinking about a OC mate for Edward that comes after Bella and Jasper for killing him? Would you like to see Alice at some point in the story? :) Please let me know your wants or ideas! **


	11. Chapter 11

Bella's POV-

I was pretty shocked when Rose kissed me, I was going to pull away but something about it felt so … normal.. Rose pulled away slowly and I couldn't keep the smile off my face, I glanced over at Jasper and noticed all the guys watching us, I looked back at Rose and pecked her lips once more "Why don't you guys go hunting so I can talk to Jazz alone?" I spoke softly, looking into Rose's eyes, she smiled and nodded before standing up and making her way over to Emmett, taking his hand and running off with him, Peter and Char doing the same.

Jasper got up and came over to me "Hey Darlin'" He leaned forward and kissed my cheek, making me smile softly "Hey cowboy" I bit my lip and brought my legs up, looking into his eyes "I haven't had a chance to thank you.. I have thanked Rose and Char but not you… If.. If you hadnt come… he woulda… he would… he would have … well… I would be dead" My voice trailed off, closing my eyes "I think I am ready to tell you what he did to me.. b-but… I am scared you won't want me anymore… I l-l-love you all so much" I whispered blinking tears away, Jasper moved forward and cupped my cheeks, brushing his thumb over my scarred cheek "We will always love you Bella.. You are our Mate.. My true mate.. You are it for me" He kissed her lips softly.

**Jasper's POV**

After Bella told me exactly what that fucker did to her I was outraged! How dare he do something so sick to her! I glanced down at Bella who had fallen asleep against me while watching a movie and sighed softly, kissing the top of her head. How could I let so much happen to my mate? I was suppose to me there to protect her and make sure no one ever hurt her again, but I ended up leaving her, making her vulnerable to be taken! I will be spending the rest of my life trying to make this up to her.

**4 Months Later**

Over the last few months Bella has spent a lot of time with Rose, Char and I, slowly letting Emmett and Peter around her again. We have done everything from watching movies, to going horseback riding but Bella still refuses to go to town and let people see her face. A few weeks ago Bella and I had the night to ourselves, I made up a picnic outback for her and set up some twinkle lights. The smile that lit up her face was beyond amazing, that night she opened up her body to me, letting me kiss every scar… run my nose along her side before i kissed her hips. She was so nervous but she had the most amazing trust in me, she knew that I would never hurt her. That night was the night that Bella and I made love for the first time that night and it was better than anything I could have ever imagined. Bella is my love, my life.

**A/N- Hey guys! :) I hope you all liked this story… I know the ending was kind of sudden but I am working on the sequel as you read this! :D I already have it all outlined out and am going to write a few chapters before I start posting! Please let me know what you would like to see in the Sequel! Please let me know :D Thank you so much for reading and I will post A update on here when I get the sequel up! Thank you 3 -Attiebear **

**P.S- Please check out my other stories that I have up :) And let me know if there are any other pairing you want to see or prompts for like one-shots**

**Also! I need a Beta so if anyone is interested please let me know! Thank you!**


	12. Update on Sequel

The sequel is up! :D I will update hopefully once a week! I hope you enjoy! It is called Wild Destiny :D

s/11481639/1/Wild-Destiny


End file.
